Talk:Ascaris
Keeping Game Elements Together I moved up the takeover list for Ascaris so that it is once again with the War Metal stuff. When the Tyrant section was added, the takeover list was made into a new section but to me, this didn't make senst. Instead, I made it a new sub-section of War Metal, which is more logical. Folks wanting the Tyrant stuff can simply click the Contents link to skip passed all of the War Metal stuff. Todd-sama 03:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Analysis As a PvP War Chip Commander, Ascaris is pretty good because of its high proc rate and ability to take control of an enemy Bloodthirsty unit. That said, what makes Ascaris a "must have" War Chip Commander is what it does in the Behemoth and Sentinel Epic Boss fights. Behemoth has five attacks all of which restore itself for 20 points of health (100 points of total health). As such, when Ascaris takes over one of these attacks, it not only prevents 20 healing from occuring, but it also inflicts the massive damage from that single attack back onto Behemoth (15-45 damage). The same is true for a Sentinel, which only has three attacks but Ascaris can take control of one of those attacks, thereby depriving the Sentinel of some healing and turning that attack back onto Sentinel. If you only have 50 War Chips to buy one Commander, this would be the Commander to buy. Devouring Mind Control Order When the Ascaris's "Devouring Mind" ability activates, it will grab Bloodthirsty units in the following order. #Annelid Mass #Dementia #Abomination #Hatchet #Brood Walker #Gore Crawler #Infestor Tank #Lacerator #Moloch #Ascaris #Brood Mother #Vampire #Ravager #Bloody Mary #Kaya #Malort #Bonestalker #Bianca #The Butcher #Bulwark Note: Dont know where the below units fit in as I don't own them. Also, as new Bloodthirsty units are introduced, the list will change. The Surgeon (above Ascaris & below Dementia) Asylum ???????? (Credit for above goes to Victor Vieira.) Controlled Units and Reinforcements If you have a unique unit in your active force of the same type that Ascaris takes control of, you will effectively have two of said units. Therefore, you could have two Annelid Mass or the like and both could proc and do their thing. However, if the unit Ascaris takes control of is not currently in your active force but in your reinforcement area, said unit will NOT be brought in as a reinforcement. So, if Ascaris takes over opponent's Annelid Mass and you've got Annelid Mass on the bench for Brood Mother to bring in, Brood Mother will not bring in your Annelid Mass. Instead, it will go to the next Bloodthirsty unit on your reinforcement list. If you don't have a backup Bloodthirsty unit there, then the game will simply choose a unit based on its Attack/Defense stats (ie: it would bring in whatever unit that is the strongest Attack/Defense Bloodthirsty unit you own). Controling Units in Mid-Proc Since the order of battle has the blocking of units happen before controlling units and reinforcements, Ascaris taking control over a Bloodthirsty unit that has activated its special ability that contains a blocking AND other element will simply have that proc reset as best as can be told. Why Was Useful Information Removed? The analysis is for people who ALWAYS ask, "should I get this unit or not." For Ascaris, the answer is "yes" and that is explained. Also, the take-over order is VERY USEFUL INFORMATION! It may need updating, based on new BT units that come out, but the take-over order helps one defend against Ascaris, if they choose to do so. It also helps people decide whether when attacking a certain person, whether to use an attacking force with Ascaris or not.